


Ideal

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Death, Time Skips, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: “Five more years, Donghyuck”“What makes you think I’d still want you in five years?”“You said the same thing eight years ago and look where we’re at now.”Donghyuck smiles, “Okay. Five more years”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Ideal

Let's set the scene-- 

Mark Lee, age eleven, and Donghyuck Lee, Mark’s best friend, age ten. The summer right before Mark starts middle school. Something about this summer had already been extraordinarily weird even with all the mental prep for starting school but Donghyuck becoming more distant, aloof, makes for the strangest feeling. And Mark can’t seem to get him cornered long enough to ask.

It’s always someone or something interrupting them as he’s about to ask and then Mark sees it too, the words on the tip of Donghyuck’s tongue, the furrow of his brow etched into his skin, the tiredness in his eyes now, and the urgency overcomes Mark. Donghyuck gets cold feet in the end and swerves every attempt into something else.

Always something else until it’s a month into summer after they’ve come back from Houston when Donghyuck climbs up the magnolia tree by Mark’s window in the middle of the night and Mark thinks, ‘ _ Oh, this is when we’ll talk, _ ’.

Donghyuck stands oddly in the middle of his room like he’s never been in it before, his eyes looking over it all. “Hyuck, our parents are going to kill us if they catch us again,” Mark whispers, looking out the window once more just in case. 

“I’ll be fast,” Donghyuck says, “I just need to give you this.” He opens his palm, the little space shuttle keychain he begged for the entire Houston trip. The NASA logo carved into the side and it spins slowly, Mark frowns. “Hyuck, that’s yours.” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Duh. I got it for you.” 

It’s cold against Mark’s palm even though Donghyuck had it clutched in his hands moments ago. He runs his nail over the engravings and sighs, “I don’t understand, you  _ really  _ wanted this and now you’re just giving it up?” 

Donghyuck sniffles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and it's only then that Mark sees how  _ not Donghyuck _ Donghyuck looks. His eyes sunken and cheeks too sharp, everything too accentuated, and none of the softness and comfort Donghyuck usually gives Mark. Donghyuck starts to fidget, his weight shifting from leg to leg. “I just need you to take it okay? I might not have another chance to give this to you.”

All the weirdness of the summer coming to a head and Mark’s heart drops, “Donghyuck, where are you going?” 

Donghyuck smiles, “Nowhere,” The conversation swerving away again like always but something tells Mark he shouldn’t resist this time. “Just put it on your keys, think of me when you’re with your cooler middle school friends, okay?” 

Mark clasps the keychain in his hand, moving when Donghyuck slides past him and climbs back into the tree. Mark runs over to the window, “We’ll always be best friends right?” He asks and Donghyuck smiles, “Wouldn’t want it any other way, Mark Lee. See you in another life, yeah?” 

And just like that Donghyuck Lee isn’t heard from again. 

( _ Mark attends his funeral on a friday _ .)

-

Until Mark’s junior year.

A pebble or six hitting his window in rapid succession for it not to pique his interest. He tries to ignore it, taking his glasses off and seriously considering turning in for the night at ten before a  _ knock knock knock  _ and the sound of his squeaky window swinging open makes him sit up straight as a rod. 

_ This is how I'll die, _ He thinks. His palms sweaty and his head throbbing as the floor shifts under someone's weight, praying under his breath before the sweetest voice whispers out, “You kept it?” 

And Mark’s head snaps to his bookbag, the space shuttle hanging off the zipper and he shakes. Mark doesn’t believe in ghosts but maybe he should as his gaze falls on Donghyuck.

Donghyuck,  _ unmistakably Donghyuck,  _ grown and filled out and nothing like the lasting image Mark has kept in his head since that night. His hair deep purple, his body lean and long and full of purpose as he stands in the middle of Mark’s room like he was never gone.

“Donghyuck?” Mark’s voice gives out

Donghyuck’s smile hasn’t changed, still taunting and childlike. “In the flesh, Mark Lee.”

“Wh-Ho- I saw them bury you, Hyuck.” It’s a statement and Donghyuck sighs, taking his place on Mark’s bed before he answers. “Was I? Buried, I mean? Do you remember my casket being open during any of it, Mark?” 

_ No,  _ Donghyuck’s parents had insisted the body didn’t look right, that the body now wasn’t how they wanted everyone to remember Donghyuck.  _ A horrible accident _ , his mother had clarified and Mark took it. Never questioned it because why would he? What do you do when a ten-year-old dies? 

Mark frowns just as Donghyuck’s smile fades, the tension in his shoulders evident. “I got into it bad, Mark. My parents knew but I just couldn’t leave you behind. Best friends forever right?” 

Mark’s head spins, “Are you better?” Not what he wants to ask but Donghyuck hums appreciatively. “The whole thing was painstakingly long and dramatic but it happens…” His voice trails off, a weird glint in his eye as he continues. “I’ve heard about the worst. But I’m here now, just for tonight.” He smiles, not quite reaching his eyes.

Mark nods, a million questions rattling in that head of his. His eyes raking over Donghyuck over and over— he’s the same but different and it’s not that he’s grown, it’s just…  _ him.  _ Donghyuck’s chest doesn’t rise, he’s quiet and graceful as he saunters over to Mark. 

_ The floor doesn’t creak under him _ , Mark notes.

_ His gaze feels heavy _ , Mark swallows hard as Donghyuck hovers around him. His hand coming up slowly, hesitation written over his features before he runs his cool palm over Mark’s cheek. “You’re the same.” Donghyuck whispers and Mark’s eyes flutter shut— his own hand coming to keep Donghyuck’s palm there. 

Their gazes hold when Mark looks back up, “You know I can’t stay here long. I wouldn’t be able to come back as frequently as I’d like to.” Donghyuck adds, his thumb coming to graze Mark’s bottom lip. “I just needed you to know I’m… out there. I’m always going to be.” 

And Mark nods, “I’ll wait.” Because he knows he will, just to see Donghyuck, just to know he’s doing well. “Best friends always, remember? You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Donghyuck chuckles, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Mark Lee.”

-

That night leaves Mark wishing for more than he gets.

Donghyuck comes back six months after, doesn’t even step into his room and favors the magnolia tree instead. Mark makes do, climbs out, and tucks himself into Donghyuck’s side so they can talk. And it’s nice, having his best friend back to ease the stress of college applications. 

“Thank god I don’t have to worry about that.” Donghyuck jokes and Mark wishes he could ask why, but he doesn’t. He lets the conversation move onto something new and he holds his tongue until Donghyuck is gone and he’s still in the tree, wondering.

Then Donghyuck comes back his sophomore year of college. 

“I found you.” He whispers once he’s got Mark pinned up against a bookshelf. Mark’s skin crawls, Donghyuck’s teeth are too sharp and his palm is finally warm. His grin is wicked, “Say, Doctor Lee, why don’t we go out for a bit? I can see that brain of yours shutting off.” 

“Not a doctor yet.” Mark huffs, his heart calming once Donghyuck pulls away. He can only hope his ears aren’t bright red. “What did you have in mind?” He opts to say as they move back to the table he had set up. 

Donghyuck pulls a chair out as Mark gathers his things. “Maybe we could go to that creek by the science wing or…” Donghyuck’s smile is wicked, “We could go back to yours.” 

Mark frowns. “Sleazy,” he chirps, shoving his laptop a little too hard into his bag before Donghyuck pouts. His hair is blazing red, so beautiful and eye-catching for someone who claims they can’t be seen. Donghyuck raps his fingers against the table as he stands. “So…”

Mark hums, “Home. I guess.” 

Donghyuck smiles, “Home.”

Mark learns that night that Donghyuck tastes sweet, likes the feeling of comfort he gets while Donghyuck’s hands slide up his shirt and his mouth bruising on his.

He can’t stop thinking about it and it carries him until the next time Donghyuck visits. The eve before his first day of medical school. Donghyuck’s got an earring dangling from his left ear, his hair half black, half that blazing red and his teeth sharper.

Mark hopes he bites.

“You nervous?” Donghyuck asks, his palm splayed over Mark’s stomach. 

Mark thinks about how hard it’s going to be,  _ is it worth it _ ? In the long run, he’s been working towards this since seventh grade. It’s what he wants but it doesn’t feel rewarding. 

Maybe Donghyuck’s a distraction. Maybe–

“I came to get you, Mark.” Donghyuck admits. 

“Get me?” Mark echoes, “Like take me with you?”

Donghyuck licks his lips, pulling away. “Yeah. Only if you’d like. That way we wouldn’t have to sneak around, ya know.” 

Mark’s heart gives, “Give me eight years.” It’s not a no. Donghyuck must know this, “Eight years and then I’m yours.” 

Donghyuck smiles, “What makes you think I’d still want you in eight years?”

Mark doesn’t know, he just—  _ hopes _ . “I just…”

“Eight years, Mark.”

-

It’s in the parking garage when he shows up again, his hair buzz cut, and his face brighter as he stares Mark down in his own car. “How did you get in here?” Mark whispers, trying to reach over and Donghyuck meets him halfway. His mouth slick and comforting, familiar. Donghyuck doesn’t answer, “Did you miss me, baby?” He asks instead as he climbs over the seat to the passenger side. 

Mark rolls his eyes, “Yes, always.” 

Donghyuck laughs as he pulls Mark in for another kiss, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d hate me.” He teases as he sucks on Mark’s bottom lip. 

Mark hums, “Definitely don’t hate you.” He gets out before they're kissing again. His mouth is so welcoming, so addicting and— A car horn goes off and Mark’s aware again that he's in the hospital parking garage. He pulls away.

Donghyuck smiles, his fingers messing with the ends of Mark’s hair before speaking, “It's been eight years.”

Mark huffs, “I’m aware.” He couldn’t stop thinking about Donghyuck, looking over his shoulder— looking out at the magnolia tree during the holidays. It wasn’t until he started his internship, that he stopped trying to seek out Donghyuck. 

And of course, that’s when he comes back. 

“Five more years, Donghyuck” Mark promises, “Just until I’ve been a resident for long enough.”

Donghyuck doesn’t show what he feels, his expression blank as he says, “What makes you think I’d still want you in five years?”

“You said the same thing eight years ago and look where we’re at now.” 

Donghyuck smiles, “Okay. Five more years” he whispers, placing tender kisses along Mark’s pulse. His teeth grazing Mark’s skin so softly. “But, we could go back to yours for now?” 

Mark’s heart pounds in his chest, “Home.” He corrects.

“Home.” Donghyuck echoes.

-

_ Mark’s suit jacket starts to stick to his skin the longer he stands out in the rain with Donghyuck. “I told you we’d need a umbrella.” _

_ Donghyuck squints, “We’d draw too much attention.”  _

_ Mark huffs, pulling his jacket off just as his uncle starts to cry giving his eulogy. His mom turns to look back at them and Mark waves his wrist, telling her to cry more and she does— just for show.  _

_ The casket is closed and the priest starts to drone on about Mark’s accomplishments as Mark frowns, “Are my gums suppose to hurt this much?”  _

_ Donghyuck smiles, his teeth long and sharp, something Mark’s got to look forward to, “Yes, the more they hurt the stronger your teeth will be.” He sings.  _

_ “Oh great.” _

_ Donghyuck hooks their arms together, his face serious again. “You don’t regret it, right?”  _

_ Mark relaxes, the rain beating down on them, soaked to the bone and he realizes he doesn’t mind much— doesn’t feel much anymore now that his heart doesn’t beat. He runs his tongue over his teeth, “No. I don’t.” _

_ Donghyuck leans in to kiss him, tender and loving. “Good, ‘cause I was thinking we could spend our honeymoon in Washington. Always wanted to visit forks, go to that Twilight tour I was talking about last time and I heard Robert Patterson is doing tou— _

**Author's Note:**

> \--thanks vivi for reading this garbage fire  
> \--happy bday hyuckleeeees uwu  
> \--hey markhyuckers this is my first time going here, hi how yall doing,,, lmao the character development of me not liking this ship to me being like yes markhyuck lets go lol


End file.
